Got Somethin' You Wanna Tell Me? – A Rickyl Fan Fiction
by twdgirls
Summary: After losing Beth, Daryl experiences a whirlwind of emotion. He goes on a mission to find Rick, the man he blames for everything. But more feelings that anger develop when the pair reunite, especially after familiar faces begin to appear. (Set after S04E8, there is no Karen/David/Lizzie story line).
1. Chapter 1

**Got Somethin' You Wanna Tell Me? – A Rickyl Fan Fiction**

**A/N Just was to thank everyone for clicking on my fan-fic. I hope you like it! This fan-fic will have a few smutty scenes in it just in case you wanted to read this but it's not your thing. Urmm so yeah.. thanks again and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"This place seems alright." Daryl said to Beth before opening the door of an abandoned one-story home. "It will be alright for a night I guess." The house was small and looked as if it would have been quite cosy before…this. The walls were covered in floral wall paper, there was a couch and a small cabinet but the rest of the furniture must have been looted.

It was day forty-eight being alone with Beth. Things were getting from bad to worse. The dead were onto them, stalking them. Daryl was struggling to track anyone who might have survived the Governors attack on the prison. But let's face it, they were all dead. But Daryl had to stay strong, for Beth and Him. Beth was dying slowly and hadn't eaten for days. He needed to get her food, fast.

Daryl loaded his crossbow and held it out in front of him. He knocked hard on the kitchen table, to attract any walkers which might have been lurking in the house. One appeared, its limp, grey body appearing from the bathroom. It was hunched over, skinny as a rake and smelt, ironically, like death. Daryl let his arrow fly straight into the walkers head, making it land with a crash to the floor.

"You get comfy; I'll take this thing outside." Beth whimpered and nodded. She was too weak to even talk now, which worried Daryl. After all, she is all he had left.

Daryl took the corpse outside and secured the front door firmly with furniture. Should keep the walkers out for a night, he thought. He came into the living room to find Beth passed out on the couch. She won't last the night without food. Daryl opened the fridge, doubting anything would be in there. But there was. Water. Five bottles of pure mineral water. It wasn't the coldest, but Daryl didn't give a damn about that right now. Hell, he'd forgotten what it felt like to feel the liquid on his tongue.

Daryl took had a large gulp of the liquid. The feel of it instantly neutralized his burning throat. It felt like heaven and he finished a whole bottle. Daryl took the remaining bottles and put them in his bag.

"Daryl?" Beth whimpered.

"How are you feelin'?" Daryl replied.

"Weak."

"Have some of this." Daryl handed her one of the bottles. She instantly sat up.

"Is this legit?" She asked, curious.

"It better be, I've already drank a whole bottle."

"How many did you find?" She asked again. God Beth's' questions could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Are you gonna drink it or not?" Daryl spat. God he hated it when his voice came out like that. To be honest, she was so easy to be rude to, because of her young, child-like nature. Daryl was never good with kids. There something about them. Probably because he never really was one. Yeah sure, he was when it came to age, but not to experience. He spent most of his childhood hiding from his dad, or crying himself to sleep.

Beth drank the water, letting out a huge sigh of bliss after each gulp.

"Thank you, Daryl." Beth said. Her angelic face looked perkier. As much as she infuriated him at times, Daryl knew he would protect Beth, until the day he dies.

"Get some sleep. I'm 'gonna go and hunt for food. _Stay safe_."

Daryl left the house, but the words instantly reminded him of Carol, and everyone else they had lost. Memories from their life at the prison. The prison produced an illusion of safety, but it was never going last. Hell, if only Rick had hunted down the asshole that destroyed their home and killed there people.

_Rick_

"DARYL!" Beth's scream immediately broke him out of his trace. "DARYL PLEASE!"

Daryl charged into the house. A walker was on the floor, Beth's knife wedged in its head.

"How'd it get in?"

"Through the back." Beth pointed towards a door at the back of the living room. Daryl ran towards it. "Daryl, wait." Daryl paused and looked at Beth. She began to peel back her blood-stained clothing revealing a huge chunk of flesh missing from her neck. "Help."

It hit Daryl. She was bit. She was dying. No. Please no. Daryl got onto his knees and began to clean the wound.

"It's okay sweetheart. It'll be okay." Who was he kidding? There was only one ending. Fighting the tears back, he forced himself to play along with it. Hell, she had just been bit and she still didn't seem to realise what that meant.

"It hurts." She said between sobs.

"I know baby, I know."

"I'm not gonna make it."

Daryl couldn't keep the tears in. He let out a sob and he felt the tears fall.

"Don't cry D..." She said, taking heavy breaths. "Just, please… stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." He whimpered. He kept one hand laced through Beth's and the other on the trigger of a gun, loaded with their last remaining bullet. He sat there crying, waiting for his little sister to pass away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daryl's body refused to move. Every move was a struggle, and his heart broken with every tear that left his eyes and hit the floor.

"Beth?" Daryl whispered. He got no answer. He put his shaking hand to her head. She was cold. She was gone. Gone. How was he supposed to put her down? He put Merle down, surely he could put Beth down aswell?

This was different though. Beth was like the light at the end of the tunnel. She got him out of his bad place and his negaive mental state. She enthused him carry on. God only knows where he'd be without her.

How long would it take her to turn? Daryl questioned. He let go of her freezing cold hand. It was different with Merle. When Merle died, Daryl had a family to go back to and people to support him. Now he was alone and couldn't build up the mental state to put a bullet to one of the most important people to him.

Daryl took his gun and put it into a bag and hung the bag on his back. I need to go, he thought, before she turns. He left the house, leaving Beth slumped on the floor.

**~oOo~**

Why was I such a damn pussy? Why couldn't I just kill her like I'd killed any damn walker? He thought. Daryl's mental state began to deteriorate. He had spent three days, tracking, hunting, and trying to shake the awful thoughts out of his head. It wasn't working and Daryl had even considered giving up.

Daryl sat on the floor and began to make a fire. On his back were three dead squirrels for dinner. Beth hated squirrels. Everything he did reminded him of her.

As he sat and ate, he saw something from the distance. A car? Two lights beamed through the trees and the sound of swerving tires filled Daryl's ears. He took his loaded weapons and made his way towards the scene.

There were no voices or sounds. Just a car parked in the middle of the road. There wasn't anyone there. They must have left the car while Daryl was moving swiftly towards it. The car doors were open so Daryl peered inside, trying to tell if there were any familiar scents.

Glenn?

No, no it couldn't be. Daryl knew him and Beth were nowhere near any of the others. He knew they were all dead. Daryl didn't trust anyone in the world. It's a trap, he thought.

"Daryl?" Daryl turned around, his crossbow held out in front of him. He dropped it instantly. Honest to god, he never thought he'd see that little Korean man ever again.

"You're...alive?" That's all Daryl could say. He needed to ensure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah. I am." Instantly they fell into a man hug. Daryl forgot what it felt like to smile. He had found someone. Someone he trusted.

**~oOo~**

"How'd you make it out?" Daryl asked whist eating a squirrel.

"I found the girl, who was on the Governor's side. She hid during the whole battle. We made it out and ran into three crazy idiots claiming to know a cure. We ditched them and hit the road. She didn't make it though." Glenn paused. "What about you?"

"Me and um, Beth." He said. "Made a run for it."

"Where is Beth?" Daryl said nothing and continued to munch on his squirrel. "Daryl, where's Beth?" Daryl looked into Glenn's eyes.

"She didn't make it. Caught off guard by a walker. She hadn't eaten for days."

"Man, I'm sorry." Daryl said nothing but after a while he said,

"I just wanted to be able to do something good after all of this bad. I wanted to protect something, keep something safe. I didn't find that little girl; I didn't kill the governor after he killed my brother. I couldn't protect Beth. I'm a fuck-up Glenn. Just a piece of red-neck shit."

"Don't say that." Glenn replied. "You earned your place. You tried so hard to find that girl, you saved you're brother. Me, Carol, Rick, everyone. You are just as important to this group to the rest of us."

"I didn't even put her down." Daryl whispered, brokenly. "I was too much of a pussy to put the damn bullet through her head. You know why? Because I'm afraid. Afraid of being alone, again. Merle left me, Rick left me. I couldn't... I just couldn't…"

"You're not alone anymore." Glenn reassured. "We're going to find the others. I know they're alive. They're strong and so are we. But there is something we have to do first."

**~oOo~**

Glenn parked the vehicle on the side of the road, by the house Daryl and Beth were squatting in. The door was still shut and the windows were still boarded up.

"I can't."

"End her suffering." Glenn said. "She'd of wanted you too." Without saying a word, Daryl got out of the car and made his way into the house. The house looked relatively the same, just with the familiar sound of a walker coming from the living room. It was Beth. She was facing the window, her blonde hair still in a ponytail. Her clothes blood stained from her gruesome wound.

"Beth?" Daryl said. She turned around. Her eyes pale, unrecognizable. Her skin had lost its colour and the last remains of life had been completely drained out of her. She began to make her way forward to Daryl bearing her yellow teeth. He pointed the gun at her head and pulled.

"I'm Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days Daryl and Glenn had been on the road. Glenn's vehicle was running low on gas and the further away they got to the prison the harder it was to track. Those damn walkers were screwing up any piece of evidence they could find. Evidence that maybe some of the prison group had survived.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Daryl asked and Glenn drove.

"I saw a few signs for some kind of sanctuary, a few miles away where the train lines meet. Maybe they are there."

"A sanctuary? Huh."

"You know about it?"

"I went on a medical run with Sasha, Michonne, Tyreese and Bob when y'all were sick. We picked up a radio broadcast. Only brief. Said something about a sanctuary."

"That's it!" Glenn said, sounding optimistic. "Sasha, Bob, Michonne they all could be there!"

"Don't be so sure. It only lasted a second and it wasn't clear."

"We'll carry on down this road until we see more signs." Glenn confirmed, ignoring Daryl's negative comments.

**~oOo~**

Glenn' car ran out of gas right by a bridge which had a massive banner hung on it. It read "Sanctuary for all. Those who arrive survive".

"We'll follow this road until we find it. It should only be a few miles up this road."

"We've been travelling for days. How about we make a camp, stay here for a while." Daryl suggested. To be honest? He didn't want to go to this sanctuary. They didn't need another Woodbury. Look at how that turned out?

"If we go now we'll be there by tomorrow." Glenn replied flatly. "You help me load this thing up with gas and we'll hit the road again."

**~oOo~**

They drove for another hour and the pair couldn't help but reminisce about the days back at the prison. Glenn laughed goofily as Daryl spoke.

"And you remember that time when I called your name and you and Maggie were doing your thang in the watch tower." Glenn laughed but suddenly stopped. Hell, Daryl just brought up Maggie. Not a smart move. "We'll find her man."

Glenn shot Daryl a small smile as if to say "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The Car eventually pulled up to a large gate which was open. Why would it be open? If it was safe, sure there would be guards or people on watch? They ditched the car outside and walked into the 'town are' which was completely desolate.

"The hell?" Daryl cussed. The place had tall walls, but no people. No walkers or anything. There was a wired fence, about eight foot high. It wasn't very secure, Daryl thought. There was a house-like building in the centre, and mini one story buildings, who they presumed were clear, dotted around in one huge space.

"Rick?!" Glenn called. "Michonne?!" He began to call the names of all the members of the prison group.

"The hell you think you're doing?" Daryl asked, teeth clenched. "You could be attracting walkers."

"They need to know we are here!" Glenn replied.

"Yeah but there obviously not so let's got back to the car and…"

"_Thank god."_

Glenn and Daryl turned around simultaneously. There he was standing. His face bruised and cut, purple bags hung low beneath his eyes. His dark hair was getting longer and his posture made it obvious he was in a bad state.

It was _Rick Grimes_. Daryl thought he was dreaming

But he was very much awake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daryl stared, speechless. _Rick was alive. _He couldn't find any words to say. It was as if his mouth had been nailed shut.

"I thought you were dead If I had known you were alive I woulda' come lookin'" Daryl made out, not moving any closer to Rick. His heart pounding in his chest, making his ribcage vibrate.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I found you." Rick stared into Daryl's eyes and pulling him into a hug. Daryl wasn't the best hugger; he just kind of stood there awkwardly and let Rick do all the moving. When they parted, Rick realised, _Shit. _Glenn was standing there, looking at them awkwardly. "Both of you." Rick added.

**~oOo~**

"How many you got here?" Daryl asked, as himself, Glenn and Rick entered the main house building.

"Michonne and Carl. Sasha, Bob." Rick listed. Then he paused and looked at Glenn. "Maggie." Glenn's eyes suddenly widened. He dropped his gun on the floor and began to quiver.

"Maggie." Glenn repeated. "She's here? Alive?"

"Yeah." Rick said, smiling. "She's alive."

Rick led Glenn and Daryl into a small room at the back of the house. They opened the door to find everyone huddled there around a small fire in the centre of the room.

"Remember these?" Rick said to the people whilst pointing to Glenn and Daryl. They all turned around. Sasha, Bob, Michonne and Carl. Maggie turned first though. Tears spilling from her eyes at the sight of Glenn. She got up and walked towards him and he instantly took her into his arms, smelled her familiar scent and ran his fingers through her soft dark brown hair.

"I'd thought I'd lost you." She sobbed into him, her salty tears soaking his shoulder, "I thought I'd lost everyone."

"I thought I'd lost you too." Glenn tried to stay strong but her but couldn't. He had never felt such a relief. "I'm not gonna' let a thing happen to you." She smiled, revealing her perfect teeth. They kissed instantly, everyone tried not to gawk at them. Daryl's eyes fell onto rick as the two began to borderline make out, Rick looked back at Daryl. Daryl dropped Rick's gaze, embarrassed.

Glenn and Daryl went around and reunited with everyone. Daryl was nervous about talking to Maggie. He didn't want to have to tell her about what happened to Beth.

**~oOo~**

The group sat around the fire as Maggie began to serve out dinner. It seemed to be some kind of soup.

"If you don't mind me askin', is this place really safe?" Daryl asked.

"No." Rick confirmed. It was sign posted to be a sanctuary. It definitely looks like it _was_ safe. But it probably got overrun. We just gonna' use the rest of the food that was left here and wait to see who else arrives." Rick paused. "Carol, Tyreese, those little girls. They could be out here."

"And Beth." Maggie added. Daryl could see Glenn's face turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Daryl." Glenn said.

"What?" Daryl asked, scraping the remains of food from the bottom of his tin dish.

"You need to tell Maggie."

"Tell me what?" Maggie asked, panicking.

"She didn't make it." Daryl grumbled, refusing to make eye contact with Maggie or anyone else in the group. Maggie said nothing but just let out a whimper. "We cleared out a house. I went to try and find her food. Came back and she was bit."

"YOU LEFT HER?" Maggie screamed, on her knees. "YOU LEFT HER UNARMED BY HERSELF?" Daryl tried to stay calm. Small tears escaped from his eyes and landed into his dish.

"She had a knife." Daryl whispered. "And it wasn't for very long."

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KEEP AN EYE ON HER." Maggie shouted. Her voice full of mixed emotions. Grief, anger, overwhelming sadness.

Maggie's words hit Daryl like a punch in the face. _All you had to do was keep an eye on her. _The same words he had said to Carol after Sophia died. Hell, if anyone knew how Maggie was feeling, it was Daryl.

Daryl said nothing but left the room. He sat outside in the corridor, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Daryl." Daryl looked up to see Rick standing there.

"What?" Rick sat down next to him.

"Maggie's grieving over Beth. It was unexpected, sudden." Rick paused. "Glenn's tryin' to calm her down."

"She doesn't need to calm down." Daryl said. "She has every right to feel that way about me. In fact she's right. All I am is a worthless piece of shit that can't do nothin' right."

"Shut up." Rick said, his gaze so intense it could shatter glass. "Listen, I know you. I know that whatever happened with Beth, you did everything you could. You are a good man, even though you refuse to believe it."

"I need booze" Daryl said, ignoring rick. Rick grabbed Daryl's hand.

"No. I need you." Rick paused. Daryl dropped Ricks hand and stared into his eyes. After an awkward silence Rick continued.

"We will hold a ceremony tomorrow. Remember everyone we lost. Glenn will talk to Maggie. We all need each other to survive and we are strong people. We have made it this far, there is no way in hell we are giving up now, you hear me?"

"I hear ya'." Daryl said, looking solemnly at the floor.

"Good." Rick went back into the main room. Daryl continued to sit on the floor, he could still hear Maggie's sobs coming from the other room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun rose up from the bleak horizon. The sky was golden, barely a cloud in it. Daryl didn't sleep a wink. Not after what happened that night. It still brewed on his mind, the look on Maggie's face, her horrific tone, and her grieving, ear-piercing cries. Daryl tried to shake the haunting images out of his mind but he couldn't. They hovered in his head like moths to flames.

Daryl sat by the gate, holding his crossbow protectively between his muscular arms. He was on alert for walkers. Hell, maybe some of those damn things could keep his mind occupied, He thought.

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps, coming behind him. Nine times outta' ten is was a walker, he thought. He stood up quickly and pointed his crossbow at the figure.

"Woah!" It was Maggie, holding her hands up as if to prove her innocence. What was she doing here? Wasn't she pissed at him?

"Damn girl." Daryl whispered under his breath. "I thought you were a walker." He paused then sat back down against the gate. Maggie walked closer to him.

"Can I sit here?" Daryl looked at her face. Her eyes looked bloodshot and her face was tear-stained. Daryl nodded his head and grunted in approval. "I'm sorry about yesterday. It was such a shock. My little sister…"

"Don't be sorry." Daryl said. "You were right."

"No. Glenn told me what happened. About what you said about yourself being trash and worthless and that's not true. Hell, the things I said didn't do you any favours." Maggie paused. "I know you and I know you did whatever you could for her."

"I cared about her too." Daryl said, chocking up. He tried his best to supress his shaky tone. "We bonded, she understood. She was like a sister to me as well…" Maggie put her hand on Daryl's shoulder in understanding.

"Rick's preparing a memorial. We've made some crosses outta' some wood. I'm sure you can ditch watch for a few hours."

"I don't want to lose anyone else. Someone needs to stay here."

"For me?" Daryl looked into Maggie's longing eyes. "For Beth."

**~oOo~**

Daryl secured the gate with some old rusty chains he found lying around. It won't last forever but it will do for an hour or so, he though. He made his way to the back of the complex where everyone else was. They were standing in a semi-circle. It instantly reminded him of the memorial they had back at Hershel's farm for Otis and Dale. More people they had lost.

Daryl stood a bit further back than everyone else. He needed to be alone. He still couldn't help but feel responsible for Beth's death.

"We are gathered to pay respects for the deceased, and the living. Whether they are missing or whether they had fallen, they are with God now. Beth, Hershel, Carol and Tyreese, wherever they are." Rick preached.

"And Judith." Carl interrupted. "And mom." Rick remained silent for a while. Daryl saw a tear escaped his eye.

"The reality is, we lose people, we lose people all the time. But they would want us to carry on and be strong. We can beat this world, I know it. We have to make the most of it."

"Bullshit" Daryl cussed, looking disgusted at rick. He turned to walk away and made his way back to the main building. When he got there he sat on a chair. The room seemed to be like a kitchen. It had off-white empty cabinets and a kitchen table. Daryl put his head on the table and let his crossbow fall to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" An angry Rick crashed into the room, alone.

"The biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard and considering I lived with merle for most of my god damn life, that's a pretty big statement." Daryl retaliated, standing now. Himself and Rick were like to predators, circling each other.

"I'm trying to think positively for these people."

"They know were fucked you don't need to sugar-coat any thang',"

"What's gotten' into you?" Rick asked, his tone softer.

"I'm sick of you playing the good guy rick. I stuck by you through everything and I always had your back. But lookin' at the facts? You should have killed that one-eye bastard why you had the chance. And you didn't. You know why? Because you're a damn pussy that's fucking why!"

"He'd lost everything I didn't see him as a threat."

"He killed by brother." Daryl whispered, menacingly. Their faces inches apart. "That's a good enough reason alone to kill him. But no. He killed Andrea, Hershel, _and Judith_."

"You don't get it." Rick screamed. "Making choices is hard especially when you are trying to keep people alive. You don't fucking get it. You lost your brother; sure, we have all lost people. You just gotta stay strong…"

"Don't you feel any thang?" Daryl said, staring into ricks eyes.

"Don't talk to me about feelings." Before Daryl could say anything, Rick's mouth crashed against Daryl's. Rick put his hand on Daryl's face. In a state of shock, Daryl did nothing. He couldn't lie to himself; he always knew he wasn't a hundred percent straight. As soon as he began to miss rick back, an image of Merle popped into his head.

"_I always knew you were a pussy but I never had you down a faggot lil' brother"_

Daryl immediately pushed Rick away aggressively on the chest.

"You can't lie to yourself Daryl." Rick said.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Daryl said, leaving rick. He deliberately caught Rick's shoulder as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the next few Daryl couldn't get the kiss off his mind. _What the fuck was that man? I ain't no damn homo. _Daryl was on watch again, sitting by the frail wire fence.

"My brother is fag, never thought I'd say that." Merle appeared in Daryl's head again, teasing him. "Used to hear you jerk off back when we were teens. Never knew it was over fella's."

"Piss of Merle." Daryl grumbled to himself. He knew he wasn't there, but he seemed so real. Merle always had an opinion on everything and it was very rarely asked for, kind of like this situation.

"Piss off? Getting' feisty now are we?" Merle chuckled bitterly. "Why don't you go get your _boyfriend_ to beat me up eh?"

"Just shut up." Daryl snapped.

"Get some pussy then you'll see." Merle said. "Get into chicks man."

"You left me to fend for myself for years you can't tell me what I should do!"

"Can't you see?" Merle reasoned. "I'm trying to save you lil' brother. These people don't want no gays. The hell ever wants gays around? Nobody. They'll want you out faster than they wanted rid of the governor."

"You don't know them!" Daryl cried, feeling tears produce in his eyes. "Hell, you don't know anythang' about me!"

"I always knew there was something going on with you and officer friendly." Merle seemed so real now. Daryl could almost smell the alcohol and cigarettes on Merle's breath. "I always presumed you were so up his ass the lack of sun was having a bad effect on ya'. But fuck no; you were in his ass not up it!" Merle let out cackling laughter. He threw his head back, and his eyes screwed up.

"You think your so damn funny, when you're really just a piece of shit idiot who doesn't know when to shut up!" Daryl paused. "You think your so fuckin' cool because you always got girls and you slept with so many damn' skanks. I ain't like you Merle. I never was. I don't know if I'm gay, I don't know what I am, I don't care. And you know what else I don't care about? Your fuckin' un-called-for opinions on ma' damn sexuality!" Daryl stormed off. He knew he was talking to himself, but he was so far away from everyone no one heard.

Daryl was angry. Not with Merle, but with himself. He'd never thought about guys before. Why was it happening now? I guess the zombie apocalypse really did bring out a side in people. Daryl was unsure about everything, he didn't even know if he was gay. All he knew was that he was falling for Rick. Hard.

**~oOo~**

Daryl made his way back to the house building, where he saw Michonne loading her katana into the back of Glenn's vehicle. Daryl walked over to her. Hell, I hadn't seen her since I arrived here, he thought.

"Where you been at?" Daryl asked approaching her.

"Nice to see you too Dixon." She shut the trunk and faced him. "It's good to have you back."

"Yeah." Daryl nodded. Michonne was so damn' cool, he thought. With her dreads and strong survival instincts. You never had to worry about a group of walkers with Michonne and her long katana that could, in one swing, take a bunch of heads off. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you."

"I've been on a couple runs. Scavenged this nearby town for supplies, we're running out. Spent the night there last night, barely a walker in sight. The events at the prison must have attracted every walker around here."

"You goin' today?"

"Thinkin' about it."

"I'll come with."

"You sure?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Rick told me you've been feeling a bit, sad recently." The word Rick suddenly reminded him of their kiss that day. He tried so hard to forget it. Daryl could almost hear the sound of Merle's bitter laughter.

"Rick don't know shit." Daryl replied. Daryl looked at him suspiciously before nodding her head.

**~oOo~**

The pair of them drove for about fifteen minutes, before Michonne stopped at what looked like a town square. It would have looked nice, if all the shop windows weren't smashed and messages weren't smudged on the walls, telling survivors to take whatever they want. They left the car parked by a line of trees.

"I've cleared most of these stores. Just a few over there left." Michonne said, pointing. "Unbelievably, this place is like a gold mine." The pair of them began to walk over to the building, holding their weapons close.

"What have ya' found?"

"Blankets, a few cans of food, Advil."

"Holy shit." Daryl said.

"I know, it's so hidden it mustn't of been looted when this thing started." Suddenly a walker began to make its way towards them. Growling, gurgling, and holding its grey hands out as if to grab them. Daryl raised his crossbow before Michonne stopped him.

"Don't waste an arrow." She ran over to it and gracefully sliced as its neck perfectly, leaving the walkers head biting on the floor.

"Nice one." Daryl said as Michonne flung the blood off her sword.

**~oOo~**

The pair returned to the car after looting the remaining buildings on the small plot of land. They had picked up a few cans of gas for the cars and a few more tins of food. The two clambered into the car and hit the road back to the 'sanctuary'.

"How long are we planning on staying in this place for?" Daryl asked.

"As little time as possible I hope." Michonne replied. "Rick seems to think the others will find us. Carol, Tyreese. But I think we have been here long enough."

"The gates are week. They won't hold up."

"I've tried to talk to him, but he's a bit…" Michonne paused. "Away with the fairies. He barely talks to me anymore."

"You care about him?" Daryl asked, looking at her. Her face suddenly hardened.

"I care about Carl." She replied, bluntly. "He needs his Dad." Daryl could tell that something was up. "Will you talk to him, because I've tried but, he needs to know it's not safe enough here."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Daryl paused. He couldn't exactly say _He kissed me and now I think I might be falling for him._

"I'll try, ok?" He replied simply.

"Thank you." A smile played on her lips as they drove.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michonne and Daryl arrived back to the complex and Michonne secured the fence with thick metal chains that were in the boot of the car. Looks as if she had picked up some random shit on this run, Daryl thought.

How did she expect me to talk to Rick? Daryl knew he meant what he said to Rick. He couldn't deny it, he had contemplated leaving since the kiss. Maybe if I stay away from Rick, I will go back to being straight? He asked himself. Maybe he was just confused and that he would wake up tomorrow and it would all go away?

Daryl walked back to the house, his crossbow hung on this muscular shoulder. He instantly turned around at the call of his name.

"Daryl?" It was Rick. His sheriff shirt was rolled up revealing his tanned, muscly arms. Fucking Hell! Stop staring, Daryl told himself.

"What part of stay the fuck away from me don't you understand?" Daryl replied bluntly. Daryl tried to make it seem as if he didn't want to talk to Rick. But who was he kidding? All he wanted to do was talk to Rick, despite the fact he tried to deny himself of the want, that _need_.

"You don't mean that." Rick whispered.

"Wanna' bet?"

"You're not thinking straight." Rick said, chuckling lightly at his unintentional pun. Daryl didn't find it funny though. It reminded him of something Merle would say.

"Stop pointing the finger and tellin' me what I am and what I'm not!" Daryl yelled. "You don't know shit about my problems. Neither of you do." Daryl realised he had made reference to imaginary Merle. Shit, he had to stop letting Merle get to him.

"Neither of us?" Rick asked, his bushy eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"Leave me be!"

"No." Rick said between clenched teeth. "I won't leave you be." He was gripping Daryl's forearm. Daryl shut his eyes briefly before turning around. He was like a volcano about to erupt.

"You don't get it do you-"

"No you're the one who doesn't get it." Rick interrupted. "Daryl this world is sick-"

"You think I don't know that? Huh?"

"We could die tomorrow." Rick said, simply. His words instantly hushed Daryl. Rick was right. These people were constantly at risk. "Words, thangs', feelins'. They go forever unsaid because we overestimate the amount of time we have left." Daryl continued to looks at Rick. His gaze so intense it could shatter glass. "When Lori died, there were stuff, thangs' I wish I could have said to her, that I never got the opportunity to say. That I love her, and that I will miss her. I bet you were like that, with Merle. Carol."

"Don't talk about her."

"You push me away because you know I'm right." Rick said, a smile playing at his lips. "Meet me in the basement of the house building tomorrow. I think we, I, have thang's to say." Rick Paused. "Tomorrow Daryl. It could all be gone."

Daryl knew Rick was right. Although he could hear Merle's taunting laughter in the back of his mind, constantly, he was not prepared to decline Rick's offer.

**~oOo~**

Nervous, Daryl put his crossbow in the back of Glenn's car. He was about to meet Rick in the basement and he presumed he wouldn't need his bow. As Daryl walked towards the house, he felt awkward and shy. He always felt naked without his crossbow, he was completely vulnerable without it. He hoped to JC that Michonne, Maggie or Glenn was on watch.

He took a flight of stairs down into the dark, gloomy basement. There had to be walkers down here, Daryl thought. It instantly made him regret leaving his bow behind.

"Hello?" Daryl called. "Rick?" Rick appeared out of the darkness, Rick smiled. Daryl couldn't help but reveal a small smile back.

"I thought you stood me up." Rick said, laughing softly.

"I ain't like that." Daryl said. He felt awkward. This was so knew to him. He couldn't even talk to girls, let alone guys. "What did u wanna' say to me?" Rick hesitated. Daryl could see the red taking over Ricks face.

"I care about you." Rick paused. "At first I thought you were my brother, but then it changed. I started to feel thangs." Rick rubbed his sweaty forehead. It had be over 50 degrees in Georgia that day.

Daryl could feel his palms sweating he tried to subtly wipe them on his trousers. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. He hadn't felt this way before.

"Well, this is knew to me." Daryl said. "But what I do know is, I would be lyin' if I said I didn't feel.. thangs… about you too." The pair looked at each other before letting out huffs of laugher. God this was awkward, they both thought. But what did they have to lose? They both felt the same and they were alone... in the dark.

"Sleep with me Daryl." Rick said, suddenly. Whenever someone had made a move on Daryl before he had always just been like a snail moving back into its shell. But this was different. Rick knew him for what he was and all his flaws.

"You don't have to asked." Daryl growled. He looked into Rick's eyes with nothing but lust.

Rick instantly Kissed Daryl, their lips crashing together with intense force. Daryl had forgotten what it was like to kiss someone. He barely even did it before the apocalypse. Rick tore off his shirt, reviling his tanned, moist body. The sweat didn't bother Daryl as he was just as band. Rick let his fingers stroke daryl's long hair and Daryl pulled off his denim vest.

There kiss got deeper and their tongues met. Daryl had never felt such a rush before. For the first time Merle was out of his head. All he could think about was Rick. Rick lowered Daryl onto the floor. Rick began to kiss Daryl from his chin, down his chest, lightly licking ever tattoo. Daryl sighed in pleasure as he felt his boxers slip off, and it started. The orgasm that felt as if it would last forever.

Rick chuckled before meeting Daryl's lips again. Daryl turned over onto his font as Rick began to pull down his boxers. I'm ready, Daryl told himself. I am ready.

Their heated moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of beating shoes against the stairs which connected the basement to the ground floor.

"Shit." Rick whispered, breathing heavily. Rick got up and began to quickly dress himself. Daryl hid behind a large wall which created a huge shadow. Hopefully they won't see me whoever it is, he thought.

"Rick! Rick!" It was Glenn. He sounded frantic and desperate.

"What is it?" Rick tried to suppress his breathlessness.

"Survivors."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rick looked at Glenn, he was sweating hard. Probably ran a distance to find him, he thought.

"Tell them we aren't taking people in. Not after the attack of the pri-."

"Just trust me." Glenn reassured. "You're gonna' wanna' come see this for yourself."

Rick frowned. His heavy breathing had calmed down now, but his face was sweating buckets. He could feel his shirt rubbing on his moist back. Hopefully the darkness of the basement was covering it up he thought.

While Glenn and Rick left the room, Daryl let his head fall back against the small wall he was leaning against. The room was small, but not tiny, with no windows. He breathed hard, wiping his forehead.

"Well, well." Daryl heard a voice say. "Havin' a bit of bum fun are we brother?" A nasty cackling laugh filled Daryl's ears. Daryl knew who it was. Hell, who the fuck else would it be?

"Shut up." Daryl said, between breathes. "You can't keep playin' these mind games with me."

"I'm not playing any mind games." He said, innocently. "It's that officer Rick. Got you thinkin' you're a fag."

"He ain't got me thinkin nothin'." Daryl spat. "The only person who's making me think is your pansy ass. If I'm such a pussy, how comes I'm the Dixon left? Huh. No you, no dad…"

"I died to save _your _pansy ass." Merle said. Daryl could just make out a hurt expression on his face. Merle was more faded now than he was before, less believable. "So don't talk shit about you being the only one left."

**~oOo~**

Merle left Daryl's head after a while of Merle going on about how he knew a gay man in prison one time and never heard the end of it from the other inmates. His rustic tone of voice was all Daryl was focussed on. His voice seemed so realistic; he swore he could hear it in his ears.

Daryl made his way up the steps to the ground floor. Did he hear Glenn say something about survivors? He didn't remember. At that point, he was just focussed on not being seen. If he had? God only knew what would've happened.

"Rick?" Daryl called. "Rick? Glenn? You in here?" He got nothing back. He decided to go to where Glenn's car was parked by the edge of his fence to get his crossbow.

Daryl looked at his bleak surroundings. The place was empty. No cars or people. Just the house in the middle, surrounded by many one story buildings, all kept together by a tall wired fence. The only way out was the flimsy gate secured by a chain.

Daryl walked out towards the gate, a carpet of dead bodies laid out in front of him. They must have gone on a run or something he thought. Why would they deal with survivors that weren't even here? Daryl grabbed a knife and a gun loaded with 20 bullets and made his way into the woods.

**~oOo~**

Daryl walked for what seemed like a mile, only coming across about five walkers. He tried to track but he wasn't getting anything. Just walker tracks which were everywhere.

Daryl eyes his surroundings by taking a three-sixty turn. Where the fuck were they? He thought. He sat down by the roots of a large tree. He knew his way back to the house so he wasn't worried about that. He got himself up again and continued to walk.

He eventually found himself at a long dark tunnel. He stood at the end of it, trying to make out the other end. He saw nothing and knew that venturing into it without any source of light was basically suicide.

"You gonna' go in?" Merle said, his voice merely a whisper.

"I don't have a choice."

"You could go back, pussy out. Ain't that what you homos do?"

"You can't talk brother." Daryl said. He had become a brick wall to Merle insults. He felt nothing now. "You thought you could kill the Governor by walking straight into his men, one handed."

"Don't mention my hand." Merle said.

"Don't joke about me and Rick."

"You love him so damn' much?" Merle questioned. "Go in that tunnel and I'll meet you at the other end." Daryl thought about his brother's words and without saying anything, stepped into the darkness. He breathed as the shadows consumed him.

Daryl continued to walk. He could hear the shuffling noises and the inhumane groans of walkers. He had no idea where they were, whether they were two yards away, fifty yards away, behind him or in front of him.

What the fuck am I doing? He asked himself. Despite Daryl finding himself since this apocalypse had begun, he could never supress that constant want to impress his older brother, even though this was all in his head. He imagined Merle in heaven right now, if God even let him in. He was probably getting high, drinking booze up or screwing some dead chick up there. Suddenly a cold, dead hand grabbed Daryl's arm. Another grabbed his ankle and a fowl-breathed, grey walker with rotten yellow tell came face to face to him, their faces just inches apart. They had caught up with him, swarming him.

There was definitely more than one because the force of them pulled him to the ground. He was on his back now, using all the strength in is muscles to kick the corpses off him. They began to open there mouths, lowering themselves to his exposed flesh. This was it. _Why had he listened to Merle?_

"What was that Bullshit 'bout you bein' the last Dixon left?" Merle chuckled.

Daryl closed his eyes and waited for the first load of flesh to be torn out of him. He imagined the pain, like being stabbed with a thousand needles. He began to fall out of consciousness. If your gonna' do it, hurry the fuck up, he thought.

He was woken from his trance by the sound of five bullets. The noises were ear-piercing and scarily close. The grips on his limbs were released and he felt the corpses fall on top of him, lifeless.

He felt a flashlight hit is face. It burned his eyes due to him being in the dark for so long. He opened his eyes and tried to retain his sight. He saw nothing but the figure stood over him.

Slender body, familiar face, silver cropped hair.

Carol Peletier.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carol held the gun out in front of her while her expression resembled a dear caught in headlights. The pair of them said nothing; they just breathed heavily and looked at each other. They both doubted whether this was real life.

Their longing expressions changed by the sound of their names being called. It was Rick, Glenn and Tyreese? He must have found Carol after the fall of the prison. Along with them were three people Daryl didn't recognise; a sexy hispanic woman in tight shorts, a bulky, ginger guy with his arm draped over the woman's shoulders protectively and a chunky man with a baby face and dark mullet at the back of his head.

Without saying anything, Daryl hauled himself off the ground and wrapped his arms around Carol her body immediately responded wrapping her arms around him. She took him in, smelling his familiar scent of pine and bonfire. She then let out a small sob.

"I thought you were dead." She said into him, her voice muffled.

"Nine lives remember." He said, half crying and half laughing with both disbelief and relief. She looked into his eyes for a second, remaining silent. Then, all of a sudden, she kissed him. Not like a proper kiss, just a small, soft kiss. Daryl didn't know what it meant. He didn't know what anything meant anymore, all he knew was that Carol was back and he wasn't prepared to lose her again.

Over Carol's shoulder, Daryl could see Rick, his gaze intense with an expression Daryl couldn't read. Rick dropped Daryl's gaze quickly as he began to stare at the floor.

"We should head back." Rick interrupted flatly.

**~oOo~**

"Those people are Abraham, Eugene and Rosita. I met them on the road when I was searching for Maggie." Glenn said, pointing to the two guys and girl that were in the tunnel. "That Eugene guy." Glenn pointed to the man with the dark mullet. "Apparently he knows how to end all of this."

"You believe that?" Rick said, raising an eyebrow.

"You think I'm that stupid?" Rick just shrugged.

"If there was a way to stop this it woulda' happened by now." Rick replied, his face expressionless. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Daryl and Carol, despite his desperation to train his eyes to look somewhere else. They were all in the living room of the house, a small lamp in the middle, processing heat.

"They stayed with us for a couple of weeks after their vehicle got wrecked. Told us they needed to head to the capital, said somthin' about saving the world." Tyreese said.

"Bullshit." Rick snorted.

"We can't stay here." Glenn said, sounding urgent. "This fence won't hold and our ammo is low."

"Where else do we go?" Rick said.

"We could go to Washington with them." Tyreese suggested, pointing to the three people pacing by the living room door.

"No."

"Why not?" Glenn asked, frustrated.

"It's nice here, quiet. I've already travelled into one city once before, I know what it's like there and so do you." Rick said to Glenn "How could you possibly want to go back there? It belongs to the dead."

"Washington might be different, what if it's… safe?" Tyreese said.

"And what if it's not? Then what do we do?" Rick replied bitterly. "If it's anything like Atlanta, and it will probably be worse, how do we get out?"

"We'll find a way." Glenn said. "We always do."

**~oOo~**

Daryl made his way up the stairs of the house into the bedrooms as he bride-carried Carol. He eventually found a master bedroom and he laid her body onto the bed. Her pixie-like features looked completely relaxed and she looked so peaceful, her only movement the gentle rise and fall of her breathing body. He turned to leave her to sleep when he saw Rick standing in the doorway.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." He said, awkwardly. "I just wanted to say I'm glad she's back."

"Yeah me too." Daryl said. "I honestly thought she was dead."

"I knew she wouldn't be. That's why I wanted to stay here. I knew she'd come back." Rick hesitated. "If you're in love with her, that's fine, but I'm in lo... Have feelins' for you."

"Get outta' here, Rick." Daryl said. Throwing his arm at him. "This is the first time I've seen her in months."

"I know, I know." Rick said, trying to hush Daryl. "But that night-"

"Don't talk about that around her." Daryl said, his voice low and menacing. "Ever."

"You're ashamed o'me? That's not you."

"I ain't ashamed of o'nothin." Daryl said, their faces just inches apart. "I just don't want people to learn false information 'bout me. 'Bout us."

"False information? What do you mean by that?" Rick questioned, his expression both hurt and confused.

"I don't know if I'm gay or whatever the fuck I am. I don't want people to know I'm gay if I don't even know myself!"

"You know Daryl." Rick said. "You just refused to believe it." Daryl pushed Rick hard on the chest and the pair moved onto the landing.

"A one-night stand with a guy and suddenly I'm flamin' homo?"

"Well nine-times outta ten it's gay guys who sleep with other men…" Rick snorted.

"Don't get smart on me." Daryl said. "Stay away from Carol and stay away from me."

"You said that before," Rick said, as Daryl walked towards another bedroom at the edge of the landing. "And when you realise what you are. What your _preferences _are. Don't expect me to be waiting with open arms." Daryl slammed the door of his chosen bedroom and Rick stormed down the stairs. It reminded him when he had arguments with his parents as a teenager, when he used to storm out of the house.

Rick sat down on one of the battered couches in the living room. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a large breath. What was happening? He knew this place wasn't safe and he was arguing with the person who meant the most to him. He found it harder and harder to stay positive with every passing second. He had no Hershel to advise him in these situations any more.

Suddenly Rick heard that ghastly, inhumane moan of walkers and the rattling of the front door. The front door had a window in it and a transparent, light curtain draped over in. The door looked as if it was being pushed off its hinges and on the other side of the window where lot of grey hands. He quickly peered through the peep-hole of the door.

Hundreds of limp, flesh eating corpses being pushed towards the door like metal-heads in a mosh pit, desperate to get inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rick didn't hesitate and ran up the stairs to warn the others about the walkers.

"Glenn! Daryl! Carl!" Rick Called. Carl was the first to respond, his face appearing from behind the door frame of one of the bedrooms, his hair sticking out in all directions.

"D-dad what's going on?"

"Walkers at the door." Carl rushed back into the room to get his gun. "Glenn, you get everyone into the cars. Daryl, Tyreese, Michonne, you come downstairs help me take out the walkers." Tyreese and Michonne agreed immediately but Daryl hesitated before nodding reluctantly.

"What about me, dad?" Carl asked, he was now wearing his sheriff's hat and had his fingers flexed around his gun. "Can't I help out?"

"No, no you go with Glenn." Rick said, his hand on Carl's shoulder. "I don't need you getting in danger now."

"I'm not a kid." Carl said.

"Just go with Glenn." Rick said.

**~oOo~**

Rick unlocked the door chain and the walkers came storming in, there noises filling the whole house. Daryl fired an arrow straight into ones brain before waking one across the head with his crossbow. Tyreese smashed his hammer into the skulls of the corpses and Michonne swung her katana gracefully, slicing at the walkers throats causing their heads to hit the floor with a crash. The smell was ghastly. Rick fired bullet, after bullet, each causing another walker to fall to the floor. He knew he was low an ammo; god knows what they were going to do after this.

The sound of the weapons began to attract more walkers. The carpet was blood stained and covered in dead, nasty smelling bodies. They exited the house, all they could see were more walkers ascending from the forest which surrounded the fence. Glenn's and Carol and Tyreese's cars had already gone. Abraham, Maggie, Glenn, Rosita and Eugene must have made it out, gone to the high way, Rick thought. That was always there go-to place.

"Let's go!" Rick roared to Tyreese, Michonne and Daryl. Rick entered the driving seat of a rusty car they had found and saved here. He revved up the engine and after a few tries it eventually started up. Michonne go into the passenger's side and Tyreese and Daryl sat in the back. They drove in the dark towards the highway, dodging loads of walkers; an awkward silence loomed in the car like a bad smell.

They eventually pulled up on the wide road. There were a few cars with bodies in parked on it, but Glenn recognised his group's cars. Glenn got out first and shoulder-pressed Rick. Abraham had his arm draped over Rosita again and Rick smiled as he saw Carl being embraced by Michonne. He kind of liked how close they were getting.

"Did we lose anyone?" Rick asked, weakly.

"Just our fuckin' shelter." Daryl grumbled, just loudly enough for Rick to hear. Daryl turned his back on the group and walked over towards one of the cars. The rest of the group just shook their heads.

"We should rest." Rick said again. "We got a long day tomorrow."

**~oOo~**

The morning came quickly; Daryl was the last up, surprisingly as he was usually the first. He looked out of the window of the car he slept in. Everyone was stood in a circle, having a serious discussion. Daryl got out of the vehicle and made his way over.

"Leave? We can't just leave?!" The girl, Rosita, cried to Abraham. "These people gave us shelter, they _saved _us!"

"It doesn't matter, we are leaving and that is final!" He said, his voice loud, overpowering.

"Why, what is the point huh? You really think there is a cure for all this?"

"We'll never know if we don't go." Abraham said, his voice now a menacing whisper, like he didn't want everyone to hear what he was saying. "Don't make me choose." Rosita stood in front of him, her arms cross and eyes wide.

"I'm staying here." She said, her voice trembling. "You've clearly made your choice." The group was divided on the left was our group, on the right was them. Rosita walked over to Rick's side.

Abraham let out a large sigh before getting into his truck with Eugene and Driving away. Rosita let out a sob, and walked over to grassy area on the side of the road to be alone.

**~oOo~**

"Where are we gonna' go, Rick?" Glenn asked. Night had fallen; the group was staying on the side of the highway. They had set up a small camp with a fire and blankets. It was peaceful here as of now. They all knew it wouldn't last.

"I don't know." Rick said, staring at the embers as they danced off the fire and went up into the air.

"We have to find somewhere." Maggie said weakly. She was snuggled up with Glenn. "I don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

"We should have gone to Washington." Glenn said, looking at the floor. "It was our best-bet."

"The cities are dangerous." Rick Said. "Infested with walkers. We've had this discussion."

"I'd rather die trying to find shelter hen spend another day here." Maggie spat.

"Maggie's right." Daryl agreed. "We need to find a place, far from here."

"Where do we go?" Rick asked, his eyes flicking from person to person.

"Follow that road, head towards the Capital." Tyreese added.

"You're crazy." Rick said to Glenn who had seemed to put the idea across originally.

"Aren't we all?"

**~oOo~**

**A/N Hey there everyone I just wanted to thank you for all your nice comments and for following and favouriting it really makes my day! ****If your enjoying this please make sure you favourite because it really helps me out :DD. I'm sorry for such a short chapter, I am back at school now and l****ife is crazy busy but I try to update asap so yah ... Thanks again and Rickyl on! ;)**


End file.
